In many surgical spinal procedures, such as, for example, the correction of scoliosis, nerve root decompression, interbody fusion, repair of kyphosis and treatment of other spinal defects or trauma, it is desirable or necessary to supply forces by compression and/or distraction in the defective region. While there are devices that exist for applying forces to the spine, there remains a need for devices and methods that improve surgeon efficiency and provide the surgeon additional options in the application of such forces. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs, among others.